Agony is my name: earth's calling me
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: my dark future vision: the world of today is gone. The last survivors of the great cataclysm are fighting for their lives and the earth is contamined and drenched in blood at the untendable area.


Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling (I don't like her, only her ideas). This is a translation of my german story: Agony is my name, so please be kind, it's my first english translation and my english is sometimes really shitty, especially because of my french colleagues, we can never adjust each other, without native speakers.

Please notice, that the original idea of this story is from a very strange german drama, called „Das Totenfloß". You are lucky, that you don't have to read it at school.

Agony is my name

_One for the pain and two for my name_

_three for my wonderful kingdom_

_Four for my king, five for my queen_

_Six for the fall of my wisdom..._

_Earth's calling me!_

_..::~::.._

Voldemorts power is at least unbroken. The world of today is gone. The last survivors of the great cataclysm are still fighting for their lives and the earth is contamined and drenched in blood...

At the untentable area

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_quando judex est venturus..._

_quantus tremor est futurus,_

_...est venturus..._

death is everywhere

If the wind turns to south, fallout will come

..::~::..

Chapter 1: Downfall

The gate of London 3. Abysmal, eternal night. Nothing, no sound insisted trough the silence. In front of the gate a dark person stood, waiting, searching, eavesdroping in to the silence.

This person had to be a machine, a real survivor. Nobody could ever live long enough in the untendable area, without getting contamined.

Around this person only half decayed corpses of animals and humans, everything that came from the liveable area was mounted up here. A garbage dump.

The small gate of the dump opened and something got expelled from there. The person moved slowly next to the new mountain of garbage, searching some food for his nearly contamined body.

Suddenly the person got a coughing fit and blood, dark as the dirty water in the great oil lake, ran out of his mouth. The gate opened again and a scream disrupted the eternal silence of the untendable area.

The person vanished behind a pile of garbage.

A blond man, thin and grey looking, layed on the ground of the gates, next to all this corpses. But this guy was still alive. Spasmodic he arised and his eye fell on the giant gates.

„You cannot do this to me! Let me in!" He broke down again and crawled to the ramp of the huge gates. As he reached it, he started hammering against the big, stony walls.

Despaired he screamed: „This is illegal! I will report this to the executive council. You need me! I am a worthy follower of Voldemort. I never broke the law." his voice broke. „I extradited Harry Potter to the council. I've never put an eye on old books. Never thought about my life. And you banished me to the untendable area? You cannot do this to me... This is murder."

He started again. „LET ME IN!"

The next thing he remembered was this damn net, where he got caught. The blond man was gazing around, searching for his tormentor.

A dark person kneeled next to him and was watching him curious. The blond man looked right into a pair of green eyes surrounded by filthy red hair.

„What do you want?" the blond man asked carefully.

„Never thought, that I will see you again, Draco Malfoy. What is somebody like you doing in my wonderfull world of the untendable area?" At the same time he jerked at the stripes of his net and Draco collapsed again.

„Ronald Weasley..." he fizzled badly. „We thought the untendable area would kill you, but obviously you are sill alive.

„As you can see, yes." Ron laughed and tried to reach for Malfoy but Malfoy turned fast around and focused him with his cold and blue eyes.

„You are not allowed to do this."

„What?"

„The second law."

„I'm not interested in your law. It has no effect on the untendable area. And now let me check if you are usefull or just garbage like the shit around here."

He tried to reach for him again but Malfoy started screaming: „If the executive council will know about this..."

„The executive council?" Ron lifted his eyebrows.

„Deatheater authority. Central Authority of London 3."

„Your deatheater friends have no pertinence here. And now let me check your damn blood to see if you are edible or contamined."

Ron lifted a knife up to Malfoys face. „I will not hurt you a lot. I only need a small cut."

But Malfoy kept on screaming. „No, they just throw me out by mistake. They will retrieve me soon. I am Draco Malfoy! I extradited Harry Potter." he prayed, but Ron made a new try to get his blood.

„I'm under the deathline."

Ron started laughing again. „Everybody is promising that. I have enough reasons to kill you Malfoy, so you better start to cooperate. So shut up and let me check your filthy blood."

Malfoy capitulated and blood bubbled out of the deep cut, with a dirty, green glimmer.

„Down the deathline? Bastard, look at your blood." Ron started to get really angry.

Ron gave him a kick and Malfoy fell back to the ground and started to moan. „Let me out of this net."

„Why should I? You could perish and it won't interest me. And you will perish, with or without the net."

Maybe Ron got a moment of mercy but he cut the net.

„What's that?" asked Malfoy with caution and pointed at Ron's right arm. It was replaced by a strange looking machine thing. Malfoy had never seen something like that.

„A very friendly deatheater thought it would be nicer with only one arm left."

And then he turned around and just started to walk away

„Hey!"

Ron did not turn around but stopped walking away.

„You cannot leave me allone."

„I can... as you can see..."

„Where are you going?" Malfoy asked afraid.

„Liverpool 7. There are rumours about Liverpool everywhere in the untendable area. They say it's not ruled by death eaters and not contamined. And I will go there. I don't want to be here any longer."

„You could take me with you." Malfoy tried.

„And I could jump into the great oil lake of course."

„At our Hogwarts time you have never been such a bad guy..." Malfoy tried.

„Will you stop by yourself or do you want to feel the knife again?"

„Maybe I could be usefull for you..."

„For what? Getting on my nervs? You are contamined and sooner or later you are dead."

Malfoy looked down to his legs. His left foot was terribly lacerated. „But..."

„But what? You are walking like a pale, whats wrong with your damned leg? You have to much cadmium in your veins. I've seen enough. Up from 0,5 ppm you are doomed. The chalk in your bones will drop down and your skeleton will atrophy. Anemia, dyspnoea and your lungs will collapse later. Don't tell ME that you are usefull."

Malfoy was sitting there and looked like he tried to reach something with his hands. No sound came out of his mouth, but his eyes were flickering in pain.

Ron tried again to walk away, but Malfoys scream was unmistakeable.

„Take me with you. And if you don't I will follow you anyway. And if I really have to die, I don't want to die alone."

Ron faced him calmly. He was fighting with mercy and hate.

„Okay, I'll take you with me. Maybe u can be usefull at least one time in your filthy life..."


End file.
